


t.y.f.l

by babysuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jinhyuk was at x1's debut showcon and i needed this interaction, they're just soft boys !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysuns/pseuds/babysuns
Summary: the rush of a concert could never beat the rush of you





	t.y.f.l

Wooseok can still feel the high from the showcase buzzing through his skin and starting from his fingertips. 

He swore his ears were ringing, trying to registers all the sounds from the crowd spilling through the walls and making its way backstage. There were hints of his name here and there that he was picking out until he felt a hand on the small of his back, pulling him out of his thoughts as he tilted his head up to see Seungyoun smiling at him, guiding him as if he was aimlessly walking. 

“You good?” He asked, leaning forward and catching Wooseok’s eyes. He felt like he would never get over the rush of a debut, the roaring crowds and the bright lights no matter how many times he did it, and he knew that Seungyoun was just as ecstatic as he was. Maybe he didn’t look like he was going to reply, because Seungyoun gave him a wide smile, teasingly ghosting his hand under the shorter’s chin to look up at him just like he did before. 

“Wooseokie,” He grinned, which Wooseok rolled his eyes at, not minding the touch. It wasn’t entirely planned then and wasn’t entirely planned now, but Wooseok just waved a hand, the two naturally walking side by side to their dressing room while voices ushered them further down into the building. 

Their adrenaline was starting to wear off, the aching in his body and the material of his clothes sticking to his skin with sweat made him want to change immediately, forgoing much conversation while the stylists helped him out. He opted for much easier clothes, a loose white tshirt and jeans, much more comfortable than the clothes he had run through earlier. He ran his hand through his hair, or at least tried to with the hairspray keeping it together, already tired of it when his hand couldn’t exactly brush through. There was still makeup clinging to his skin, layers of touch ups throughout the night rushed yet stable that he couldn’t wait to get home and remove in the shower. 

Woosoek internally groaned to himself, already feeling the lineup that would pile around the dorms. At least there were two showers, but there wasn’t a single bone in his body that wanted to wait. 

“Wooseok-hyung.” Dongpyo called right as he stepped out of the dressing room, his old outfit folded neatly over his arm as he looked over, catching the younger wiping the make up off his face with a wipe as he pointed to the door, catching his eye in the mirror. 

He didn’t exactly say anything more, making Wooseok raise an eyebrow as he sets down his clothes, mumbling a thank you to the staff as he goes towards the door. 

There isn’t anyone immediately outside the door that catches Wooseok’s attention, peering back into the dressing room to try to catch Dongpyo’s attention again. 

“Dongpyo-ah, am I getting something for you--” He doesn’t register the shadow that looms over him in the split second he looks away, a small yell leaving his lips as he caught by the waist and pulled into the hall and then  _ up _ , feet no longer touching the ground and hands instinctively finding broad shoulders to catch his balance. 

He doesn’t catch a face before they bury theirs in the crook of his neck, small bubbles of laughter getting pressed into his tired skin and Wooseok relaxes in their grip, a hand reaching to gently run through the hairs at the base of their neck and smiling, 

“Wooseok-ah you did great.” He feels them praise into his skin, feeling them slowly let him down and he finally meets the ground again, but the instant they pull away and catch his eyes, Wooseok feels like he’s  _ flying _ . 

Jinhyuk  _ beams _ at him, eyes curling into crescents and smile so warm that Wooseok feels like he could melt into the ground, the tiredness wracking his body wanting to comply if his knees buckled at the sight. He can’t help the smile that spreads over his face as he tries to find words, a months worth of unprepared radio silence that he had no hand in rushing over him as the thing he’s been missing stands right in front of him. 

“Jinhyuk-- you’re, god you’re here and--” Wooseok tries to say, breathless and incoherent as he tries to speak but his entire body just screams that he doesn’t need words, hands finding the sides of Jinhyuk’s face and holding him close as he pulls their foreheads together, feeling tears stream down his face. 

They shouldn’t be crying in the middle of the hallway, right in front of the door to the dressing room where people are bustling in and out of. There’s absolutely no privacy here, but Wooseok felt like if they even pulled away to move, it would be a second less of the time he had with Jinhyuk just a touch away. 

They’re in their own world now, quiet whispers as Jinhyuk holds Wooseok tightly by his waist, so close to ghosting a kiss over his lips but they  _ can’t  _ and Wooseok’s so tired and he wants to kiss his boyfriend in  _ peace _ . 

He settles for running his thumbs over Jinhyuk’s cheeks, catching and wiping the tears there before he slowly pulls away, hesitance in his movements but he gives Jinhyuk a smile. 

“Do you want to say hi to everybody?” He whispers, only suggesting it because he shouldn’t hold Jinhyuk all to himself, can’t really do it now so he can at least offer it to pass the time. 

Jinhyuk knows the look on his face, leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Wooseok’s nose before he gives him his brightest smile. 

“I’ll make it quick.”

Jinhyuk tries, he really does, but he gets caught in the current of all the x1 members swarming him, pulling him left and right as they all pry to a minute with him. It gives Wooseok a little bit of time to rest while he helps around, putting things away with staff and helping some of the maknae’s out of their outfits and into comfier ones, but the second they pull away, Jinhyuk’s gone again, pulled into the other dressing rooms. 

Wooseok falls into one of the couches, bags catching his fall on his sides as he feels his head pound and his feet cry out. He feels the exhaustion of a full month seep into his bones and doesn’t catch how he starts to doze off while he waits, curling up slightly on the dressing room loveseat. 

When Wooseok wakes up, he’s back at the dorms. 

He’s too tired to try to piece everything back together, but there isn’t the hustle that he expected their dorm to be in, lights mostly turned off and the only sound being the hum of the ac. 

It takes a whole minute for Wooseok to push off the couch and look around frantically, trying to find evidence of the show, of their hard work and of  _ Jinhyuk _ , but everyone seems sound asleep, dread working its way into his body and pushing all of the exhaustion out. 

He doesn’t get to really feel the weight of it before he hears a door open, his head darting to the side to see the small washroom just off of the living room open and the lights snap off, Jinhyuk stepping out of it. The sight of him alone gently coaxes all of the worry out of him, his body immediately relaxing and he knows Jinhyuk sees it, the taller walking over and ruffling his still dry hair and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, then his eyes, his cheeks and the corner of his mouth. 

Wooseok takes his hand and guides him down to sit on the couch, their bodies turning to face each other as Wooseok closes the distance, catching Jinhyuk’s lips and his and kisses him languidly. He’s still tired, still hasn’t gotten a proper rest for a little while now that he can’t exactly press into the kiss in the way that he wanted, but he thinks Jinhyuk knows it, feels it in the way that Jinhyuk smiles painfully into their kiss. He’s missed this, missed Jinhyuk so badly that he can’t help when he starts to feel tears in the corner of his eyes. 

He refuses to cry again though, not when he’s let himself already slip once because today’s supposed to be  _ happy _ , and  _ god _ he undeniably is. 

They pull away slowly, the buzz on his lips still making him giddy despite the years and he slowly opens his eyes to see Jinhyuk smile at him, the older taking a hand and pressing it to the side of Wooseok’s face and he instinctively turns his head to press a kiss to his palm, leaning into the touch. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Jinhyuk whispers, words only for him. “I knew that you’d make it.” He leans forward to press another kiss to the corner of Wooseok’s eye, kissing the tears away. Wooseok smiles, holding the sun in his hands, the touch burning. 

He shakes his head, cheeks aching as he smiles at at Jinhyuk. “No, thank you.” 

“Thank you for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi im weeping the showcon was so good and im over the Moon to know that Jinhyuk was there along with a bunch of other pdx trainees !!! best of luck x1 !! heres to the next couple years <3
> 
> this is not edited at all i just needed this out there
> 
> stream x1's flash and see the psychological differences between sleeping on a bed instead of x1


End file.
